


You Know I Technically Beat You Right?

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Izuocha, Training, dekuchako, prohero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Being a pro hero couple, Izuku and Ochako like to challenge each other. However when Ochako declares her workout is harder, the two switch training exercises to see who’s is in fact the hardest.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	You Know I Technically Beat You Right?

**Author's Note:**

> IzuOcha because- I love them. Idea by @KatBoyBakugou on Twitter (like Tysm ahhh)

When you’re a pro hero, you have to stay on your toes, ready to help anyone who’s in danger, save innocents and/or fight villains. It’s a lifestyle in a way and like any lifestyle, it requires the ‘life’ part.

Ochako was in her apartment; flipping pancakes, making a spectacle as she made the syrup float, swirling it into a heart before letting go of it gently, the shape landing perfectly on the stack.

“Izuku?”

Walking around the apartment; she entered the workout room to see her boyfriend lifting weights,

“Izuku, come eat breakfast, I just made it~”

“Ochako, you darling.”

Standing up; he put the weight down, walking over to his brunette girlfriend, bending down slightly and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek,

“Smells like pancakes.”

“What an astute nose you have because it is in fact pancakes!”

The two walked together to the dining room; sitting down and eating pancakes, Ochako giggling as she looked at Izuku.

“What?”

Leaning over; she wiped the syrup off his cheek, shaking her head,

“Izuku, you’re so cute.”

“No you are.”

“No you!”

The couple continued like that for a few moments before concluding that they were both cute.

“I’m going to go back and work on my bench press, got to make sure I keep my muscle up.”

“I’ll work out with you!”

“You sure you can keep up with me?”

“Keep up? With you? Ha, child's play. If anything YOU can’t keep up with ME.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm, my training is WAY harder than yours.”

“OH?”

The brunette nodded; a smirk on her lips,

“With my quirk, it’s only natural.”

Izuku’s eyes narrowed; his smile sweet yet mischievous,

“Why don’t we put it to the test, Ochako?”

“Alright, let’s make a bet, whosever training is harder than the others doesn’t have to do dishes for a week.”

“Sounds easy enough, okay!”

They shook on it; making their way to their workout room, it looking more like an actual gym then most do. They liked to go above and beyond for that sort of thing.

“Alright I’ll show you my routine first, then you show me yours then we’ll switch.”

“You’re on Izuku!”

The brunette tied up her hair; putting it in a ponytail, hands gently cupping her hips,

“Let me show you how it’s done.”

Touching her toes; she began to float, reaching the ceiling, stretching her hands out as she stayed upside down, being able to not be nauseous like she’d been when she was younger.

Smirking at her boyfriend; she floated down, grabbing weights and floating them too, twirling them in the air like juggling, her eyebrows raised as her eyes met Izuku’s,

“First training the quirk, then-“

Dropping to the floor; she caught all of the weights with a different body part, a weight in each hand and one on her ankle,

“Then body training.”

Doing a cartwheel with the weights in each hand; dropping into the splits as she closed her eyes,

“One two that’s how it’s done Izuku. Now what’s yours?”

Green hair slightly covering his big green eyes; he moved it out of the way, jaw slightly slacked,

“Ochako that was awesome- I mean my regimen is still harder.”

Walking over to him; she nodded, her fingertips touching his arm,

“Oh? Let’s see what you’ve got Izuku.”

Flexing his arm that she was touching; he laughed softly as her eyes widened slightly, shocked by the sudden muscle change.

Grabbing a large weight; he lifted it with one arm, watching Ochako as he did so, smile warm, eyes focused on her. Switching arms; he did the same with the arm that was now holding the weight, still watching his girlfriend with kindness.

“Ochako, you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah what’s so bad about it? All you’re doing is lifting weights.”

Izuku shrugged; throwing the weight up and kicking it into the punching bag, it clanging onto the floor,

“Well I do have to focus on my kicks for shooting style so, you’re going to have to do that too.”

Flipping his leg over; he threw another one up, kicking it and it clanging on top of the other weight.

Ochako bit her lip; trying to stop her jaw from dropping, trying not to show how impressed she was,

“You’re pretty strong Izuku, but I’m stronger.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, oh. Step aside.”

“Ah ah ah.”

Holding her hands; he smirked, moving the hair away from his eyes,

“You can’t use your quirk.”

“Fine, then you can’t use yours during training with mine.”

Kissing the girl’s forehead; he chuckled quietly,

“I won’t need to, Uravity.”

Ochako scrunched her nose; bangs falling into her vision slightly,

“And neither will I, Deku.”

The two walked on the opposite sides of the room; picking up the weights their partner’s had used, looking at each other with competitive grins,

“Prepare to wash dishes Deku.”

“You’re on, my starlight.”

“Hey! You can’t be using cute names to throw me off.”

“I’d never do that, Ochako. Besides you’re too focused for that.”

Getting down on his knees; he held his hands out, lifting up his legs until he was doing a handstand, using one hand to hold himself up, lifting a weight in the other.

Moving her chestnut bangs out of her view; she began to lift the weights, it being a bit more difficult than her usual training since she’d used her quirk usually but as she looked over at Izuku, it seemed the same was true for him. His expression becoming one of nausea.

Stretching her leg out; she kicked the weight, it smashing into her ankle, wincing slightly. Switching over; she kicked another weight, her foot becoming in pain from the slamming of it into her sole.

Ignoring the pain; she grabbed the weights, continuing to do the routine, kicking the weights then lifting them, kicking then lifting. Her body began to ache; the brunette bruised on her ankles and toes. Looking over at her boyfriend; he seemed to be doing just as bad, the weight slamming into his head,

“Agh.”

Ochako winced; kicking the weights again, her ankles now a dark purple, the equipment clanging onto the floor. Her hands wiping her face; the sweat dripping onto her cheeks, brown eyes closing.

“Ochako, do you want to take a break?”

Nodding; she walked to Izuku, helping him up, the two walking out of their homemade gym, sitting at the dining table, grabbing two water bottles, handing one to the freckled hero.

“So, how’s my workout for you Izuku?”

“It’s fine, and mine?”

“Doing great, my kicks are getting even stronger!”

“Oh that’s wonderful Ochako!”

Her boyfriend beamed; Ochako feeling guilty from lying to him. She didn’t want to confess that her ankles were bruised, toes were in pain and felt more agony in her legs than ever before.

She was going to be strong, even if she had to use Izuku’s workout to prove it. Placing her bottle on the table; she grinned, pointing to the gym,

“Want to go back?”

“I’ve got enough energy yeah, let’s do it!”

Slicking her chestnut hair back; she slid over the table, nudging her pro hero companion before running into the workout room, ignoring the pain in her lower body.

Grabbing the weights; she threw them up, slamming her feet down on them, causing the equipment to bang against each other, falling onto the ground quickly.

Izuku blinked; looking at the newfound items on the floor, his smile warm across his lips as he recovered from the shock.

“You’re doing really good Ochako!”

“Thank you Izuku!”

Brushing the green hair out of his eyes; Izuku walked over to where his weights sat, lifting himself up until he was doing a handstand, holding a 10 lb in his hand, his other arm wobbling slightly but he didn’t fall.

‘Is he facing difficulty as well?’

She bit her inner cheek; lifting the items she’d just kicked, her arms aching as she held them above her head, ignoring the pangs in her muscles. Because she was going to prove herself, if Izuku could do it, she could too.

Throwing the weight up; Ochako held her leg out to kick it but it slammed into her face instead, having miscalculated her angle as she’d thrown it, hurrying to complete the workout to make her point.

She dropped to the floor; the 20 lb falling next to her with a large twang, Izuku looking up, noticing the girl down. Rushing over; he held her face with his hands, eyes scanning her body,

“Ochako, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just tripped.”

“But you look hurt-“

“I said I’m fine!”

She sat up; turning away from her lover, angered that she’d slipped up and now Izuku had come over to check on her as if she was weak.

“Ochako-“

“I’m not WEAK Izuku, I don’t need your help.”

“What made you think I thought you were weak?”

The boy’s hand gently held her chin; causing her to look over and see the hero,

“Ochako, you’re one of the strongest people I know. What made you think I thought you were anything less?”

Biting her lip harshly; she sighed, looking down at the floor,

“I can’t do your workout as easy as I thought I could. My ankles are bruised, my legs are wobbly and my toes are close to broken. I’m not used to this kicking weights thing.”

Izuku’s eyes searched her; stopping to stare at her forehead,

“That’s going to bruise if we don’t ice it.”

“I’m fine, I can keep going, if you can do it then so can I!”

“Ochako, look I can’t do your workout either! I’ve hit myself in the head with the weights trying to juggle; slammed my face into the floor earlier more times than I can count and when I had to do the cartwheels I smacked into the wall. You’re strong for doing all of that while I can’t, you don’t have to compare yourself to me, like I don’t compare myself to you. We’re both strong in our own ways yeah?”

Holding her hand in his; Izuku smiled, his green hair flopping onto his left side,

“Now, you want to do this again, together this time?”

The brunette nodded; squeezing his hands,

“Let’s do this Izuku.”

Ochako stood up with Izuku; the two sitting in the middle of the room, her fingertips touching a weight in front of them, doing the same with the others surrounding them. Equipment floating in the air; she began to juggle, giggling as Izuku did the same, his eyes shining with awe as it continued to stay afloat after throwing it up.

The two continued to juggle; leaning downward, Ochako tapped their legs, the two beginning to float into the air,

“Okay ready?”

Ochako nodded; moving her chestnut hair over to the side, smiling,

“Let’s do it!”

Pulling back their legs; the two simultaneously kicked, the weights slamming into the wall and breaking it, continuing to keep going until it smashed through the window, then dropping thousands of feet down.

“Uh-“

“We better go make sure that doesn’t hit anyone!”

Standing up together; Izuku’s hand in hers, they ran to the window, jumping out, weights just a few inches away. Reaching out; Ochako grabbed them, Izuku holding her,

“Uravity?”

“On it Deku.”

Tapping their feet; the two glided to the floor below them, a weight slamming into the ground next to them, Ochako blinking,

“Looks like we forgot one.”

“At least no one got hurt?”

Nodding; the couple laughed together, paparazzi turning the corner,

“Uravity, we’ve got to go-“

“Running!”

Running into a secluded alley; the brunette pulled the freckled hero with her, the camera crew passing by.   
  
“Well today was pretty eventful right?”

”Yeah especially when I beat you.”

”You know I technically beat you right?” 

The two argued back and forth; their growing volume catching the attention of some locals, and soon the news. Uraraka sighed; shaking her head as she tapped her boyfriend’s leg, the two floating upward, 

“How about we tied?” 

“Yeah I’d like that.” 

Kissing her cheek; Izuku smiled, posing for the cameras with goofy faces. 

“Izuku!” 

She scrunched her nose before doing the same, the two laughing as they continued to float, discreetly disappearing behind their apartment, the two dropping to the floor. 

“I love you Ochako.”

”Yeah I love you too. Now- who’s doing dishes?”

Izuku blinked, 

“Last person to the apartment has to do dishes.” 

He broke into a sprint; Uraraka following after, laughing, 

“IZUKU!!!!!” 

The end ♡


End file.
